¿MI HIJO?
by Vane Sweety Cullen
Summary: Era el padre de su hijo, era su marido… pero era algo mucho más complicado que eso... era el hombre del cual se habia enamorado
1. Nota

Hola!

Disculpen las molestias, pero tuve que retirar algunos capitulos de esta historia para reescribirlos, solamente deje los ultimos que yo escribi, es decir la continuacion de la historia original

Cariños pronto sabran de mi

Vanessa


	2. Capitulo XIX

**¿MI HIJO****?**

_**Ni los personajes ni las historia me pertenecen yo solo realizo la adaptación.**_

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

**BPOV**

Durante el tiempo en que el medico me reviso Edward se mantuvo en la habitación a mi lado, haciéndole toda clase de preguntas al medico sobre los cuidados que debería tener en casa. Después me dieron el alta

Mi esposo me ayudo a cambiarme con la ropa que había llevado el día anterior, Edward se ofreció a ir a buscarme un cambio, pero no quise retrazar más la salida del hospital.

- Por fin estamos en casa, me parece que fueron meses los que pase a fuera - dije cuando estabamos entrando.

- Cariño, solo fue una noche – mi esposo dio un beso en el interior de mi muñeca.

- Lo se – lo mire mientras el sonreía, acaricie su mejilla – Lo que sucede es que odio los hospitales – Hice un puchero, acabo de decirle a mi esposo que lo amo, tome la decisión de formar una familia junto a el y mi hija y ya me estoy comportando como una niña, ¿Quién te lo diría Bella el amor te esta transformando?

- Ven vamos a que descanses – me dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndose a su habitación – duermes un ratito en lo que yo preparo algo para almorzar.

- Espera – detuve nuestro paso.

- ¿Que sucede cariño? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto muy preocupado.

- No, estoy bien, es solo, que desde ayer por la noche no te he visto que hayas comido, y no es bueno que el papá de mi bebita no se cuide – dije para después acercarme a besarlo – Vamos a preparar algo para los dos y luego voy a descansar pero solamente… si tu me acompañas.

- Vamos a comer entonces- me dijo.

Preparo una ensalada, almorzamos juntos, fue una sensación muy rara, por primera vez estábamos compartiendo algo mas que la cama, pero lejos de asustarme esta sensación me gusto mucho, después que, Edward se diera una ducha y nos pusiéramos mas cómodos, dormimos toda la tarde.

Me desperté sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello, y su mano descansando en mi vientre, despacio me gire para quedar frente a el, me quede observándolo, ya antes había notado lo increíblemente guapo que es Edward, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que dormido su rostro es aun mas perfecto y lo mejor es que este hombre es mío, es mi marido.

Después de unos minutos mi esposo despertó.

- ¿Estas despierta hace mucho?

- No, recién lo hice.

- ¿Necesitas algo? Debiste haberme despertado.

Puse mis dedos sobre sus labios.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo. Me gusta verte dormir, además parecías muy cansado en el hospital y ahorita te veías muy tranquilo.

- La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien, creo que es por que tengo la seguridad que tu y nuestra hija no se irán de mi lado.

- Así es cariño, desde hoy somos una familia.

Edward sonrió al escuchar la palabra familia, luego me beso, despacio, como queriendo detener el momento, pero recordé que aun debíamos de resolver algo.

- Edward – me separe un poco de el, para poder verlo a la cara.

- ¿Dime amor?

- Tenemos que hablar con Alice y Jasper, para informarles que nos quedaremos con nuestra hija.

- Tienes razón... si quieres en este momento les llamo para ver si pueden venir mañana.

- Esta bien, pero antes dame otro beso.

**EPOV**

Me gusto que Bella fuera la que pidiera mis besos, y no ser yo quien tomaba la iniciativa como siempre, después de una no muy corta sesión de besos con mi preciosa esposa, y digo besos por que no podemos llegar a nada mas, no por falta de ganas de alguno de los dos, sino por recomendaciones del medico, no podíamos tener relaciones hasta la próxima visita que seria en dos semanas, tome mi celular y le marque a Jasper, Bella se encontraba a mi lado con mi brazo en envolviéndola y acercándola mas a mi.

- Hola!

- _¿Edward?_

- Si soy yo Jasper.

- _Hola, estaba por llamarte para saber como estaba Bella._

- Ya salimos, estamos en casa, pero Bella aun debe de guardar reposo.

- _Me alegro, Alice... quería que fuéramos al hospital, pero ayer fue un día muy pesado para ella, por lo que decidí que era mejor quedarnos en casa._

Su respuesta me pareció un poco egoísta, entiendo que se preocupe por su esposa, pero creo que ellos aun no se dan cuenta que la vida de Bella cambio al 100% gracias a ellos, y que desde que Alice se entero que estaba embarazada se olvido que mi esposa también se encontraba embarazada por que ellos querían ser padres.

- Te llamaba para preguntarte si pueden venir a casa mañana, Bella y yo queremos hablar con ustedes.

- _¡Umm!, lo siento, pero como ya te dije quiero que Alice descanse, ¿Sobre que querían hablarnos?_

- Dame un segundo Jasper.

- _Ok!_

Tape la bocina del teléfono.

- Bella, al parecer no pueden venir mañana, ¿Qué hacemos?

- Dícelos por teléfono, ya no quiero posponerlo mas, quiero tener la certeza que ella desde ya es nuestra bebé – me dijo poniendo una de mis manos junto a las suyas encima de su vientre.

- Esta bien – la besé de nuevo antes de hablar con Jasper.

- Bella y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes personalmente pero dado que ella no puede salir por orden del medico, y que Alice y tu tampoco pueden venir, te lo diré en este momento. ¡Bella y yo nos quedaremos con nuestro bebé!

- _Me alegro por ustedes, Alice y yo estamos felices que así sea, te la comunico quiere hablar contigo._

- _¡Edward Estoy feliz! Yo lo sabia, sabia que ustedes querían al bebé._

- Gracias Alice.

- _Yo quería ir a visitar mañana a Bella pero Jasper me convenció que es mejor dejarla descansar y por eso aprovecharemos el dia para ir a comprar los muebles de la habitación del bebé, tendremos un niño sabes!_

- Felicidades Alice.

- _Gracias Dale saludos y un beso a mi hermana._

- Ok hasta pronto

- _Hasta pronto_

No entendí por que Jasper me había dicho que Alice tenia que descansar que por eso no podían venir, y Alice dijo que irían por lo muebles del bebé, pero ya me encargaría yo de aclarar las cosas con mi amigo.

- Alice te manda saludos y un beso – Le di un beso en la mejilla – listo, pedido entregado – le dije – ¿Alice esta feliz, sabes que su bebé es un niño?

- No, lo sabia.

- Cambiando de tema... hay un par de cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

- Tienes razón.

- Lo primero que debes saber es, que me tome una semana de vacaciones, por lo que me tendrás contigo todo el día durante la semana completa… ¿Espero no te moleste?

- No, me encantara estar contigo.

- Lo segundo es que ya contrate a alguien para que se quede contigo durante el día, Se llama Sue e inicia en una semana.

- Esta bien

- ¿Esta bien?... Pensé que me daría trabajo convencerte, ¿dime quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi esposa?

- ¡Tonto! – me dijo sonriendo, me gusta verla sonreír y mas me gusta esta faceta de mi esposa – lo que sucede es que voy a seguir las recomendaciones del medico y me voy a dejar consentir por mi esposo, para que mi hija, este bien y para que en dos semanas el doctor me encuentre bien y celebrar haciendo toda la noche el amor con mi marido, ¿Satisfecho con la respuesta?.

- Si, muy satisfecho, pero creo que estaré mas satisfecho dentro de dos semanas, después de la noche de amor que mi mujer planea para mi – la bese con amor con pasión.

- ¿Edward? – se separo de mi nuevamente, espero que no se le haga costumbre interrumpir mis besos.

- ¿Si amor?

- He estatado pensado algo, pero no se si a ti te parecería.

- ¿Dime de que se trata?

- Me gustaría que mi habitación fuera hoy nuestra habitación, y que esta sea la de la bebé, la otra es mas grande, pero no si a te parece.

- Por mi esta bien lo que tu decidas.

- ¡Gracias! – me dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Si quieres mañana mismo comenzamos con la mudanza.

- También quiero que en cuanto ya pueda salir, vayamos a ver lo necesario para decorar la habitación de nuestra hija.

- Claro mi amor - se me estaba cumpliendo una de mis fantasías, la de _mi mujer_ y yo comprando cosas de Bebé, Mi Bella estaba entusiasmada haciendo planes para nosotros, eso me llenaba de una alegría que no creía conocer.

- Estamos atrasadísimos, espero que mi hija me perdone por no preparar desde antes su bienvenida.

- ¡No digas eso Bella!, mejor vamos a cenar que ya es muy tarde.

Salimos de la habitación cenamos vimos una película y luego la volví a llevar dormir aunque yo me quede por un par de horas acariciando su vientre y aprendiéndome de memoria cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Aun no podía creer que era mi Bella la que dormía entre mis brazos.

Cuidaría de ella y de mi hija, Bella nunca se arrepentiría de habernos dado una oportunidad como familia.

* * *

Hola!

Lo subi antes, tuve un ratito libre y no me pude resistir, ademas que por la noche no se tendre tiempo, por lo mejor me previne, jeje.

Muchas muchismas gracias por su apoyo!! Me alegran el dia con sus mensajes... mis diculpas por no contestarles a cada una... en cuanto tenga unos minutos lo hare.

Dejenme saber si voy por buen camino, si les gusto el capitulo

besos

SC


	3. Capitulo XX

**¿MI HIJO****?**

_**Ni los personajes ni las historia me pertenecen yo solo realizo la adaptación.**_

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

**BPOV**

Pase una semana maravillosa con Edward, después de meses por fin pude sentir el significado ser una mujer casada, en un inicio yo había pensado que mi marido y yo solo éramos compatibles sexualmente hablado, pero durante esta semana juntos, me di cuenta de lo errada que estaba, ya que compartimos en todos los sentidos, menos en que tanto nos identificábamos antes.

Desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos juntos todos los días, trasladamos su cama y algunos de sus muebles a la que seria nuestra nueva habitación, y sacamos algunos de los míos incluida mi antigua cama, después de que mi esposo acomodara todo, claro todo bajo mis órdenes, todo lo que no quedo bien fue confinado a la bodega del apartamento.

Aprendí muchas cosas, como lo maravilloso que es dormir en los brazos de Edward, y lo feliz que me siento con un beso de buenos días, o con mirar su ropa dentro mi closet, pero todo lo bueno no dura para siempre. Llego en día en que tuvo que regresar al trabajo.

Lo observe desde la cama, como se movía por la habitación mientras se cambiaba, para ir a trabajar, lo maravilloso de su trabajo es no necesitaba ropa demasiado formal, en ese momento vestía un jean que se pegaba a ciertas magnificas partes de su cuerpo, aun no se había puesto la camiseta gris que descansaba sobre el sofá.

- ¿Bella?, ¿en que piensas amor? – Me saco de mi trance.

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

- Te estaba comentando que me extraña que estuvieras tan tranquila encerrada en casa cuando estas acostumbrada a ir todos los días a tu trabajo, y pues no me contestaste nada.

- Lo siento cariño, me distraje pero tu tienes la culpa.

- ¿Yo tengo la culpa? – se acerco rápidamente a la cama, sentándose a mi lado - ¿De que forma?- pregunto dejando su rostro a centímetros del mió.

OK, el quería jugar, pues yo también podría.

- ¡Usted señor Cullen! Es el culpable de mi distracción por pasear por la habitación exhibiéndose sin camisa – le dije pasando mis manos sobre su pecho bajando hasta su bien marcado abdomen.

- ¡Bella no hagas esto! – me dijo en un gruñido intento separarse pero no lo deje, lo tome por el cuello y lo atraje hacia mi.

- ¿Que no haga que? – susurre antes de atacarle literalmente en un beso.

Estuvimos besándonos por un rato.

- Me encantaría quedarme – dijo cuando nos separamos.

- Edward ya hablamos de eso, tienes que regresar a tu trabajo, la que esta de baja soy yo.

- Este bien.

En ese preciso instante sonó el timbre.

- Yo voy debe ser Sue.

- Me doy un baño y te alcanzo en la sala – me ayudo a levantarme, no es que necesitara ayuda, pero a Edward le encantaba hacerlo, decía que era un pretexto para tocarme, como si en realidad necesitara alguno para hacerlo.

Edward salio de la habitación poniéndose la camiseta, yo me di un baño y me cambie, me puse un conjunto deportivo por que mi ropa normal aparte de no ser muy cómoda, ya no me entraba, pronto tendría que ir de compras, solo que hoy ya no me aterraba la idea de comprar ropa premamá, si no por el contrario me entusiasmaba la idea, además que se, que a mi marido le daba ilusión. Por lo que le estaba preparando una sorpresa.

Salí a la sala y me encontré con una señora de unos 50 años, muy guapa y se veía muy amable.

- ¡Buenos Días! – salude.

- ¡Buenos días!.

- Amor ella es Sue – anuncio Edward.

- Mucho gusto Sue, soy Bella – le di dándole un beso en la mejilla, gesto del que yo misma me asombre ya que no era muy efusiva con las personas normalmente.

- Sue es la mamá de Seth, uno de mis compañeros – me dijo al oído, y luego se dirigió a ella – Sue como ya te lo había comentado tu trabajo prácticamente consiste en acompañar a mi Bella.

- Será un placer, tu esposa es muy guapa Edward.

- Es lo que yo le digo todos los días, pero aun no me cree.

- ¿Puedo? – me pregunto señalando mi vientre.

- Claro – ella coloco sus manos.

- ¿Ya saben que es? – pregunto

- Es una nena – contesto Edward muy orgulloso.

- Estoy segura que será un niña preciosa, con unos padres como ustedes no puede ser de otra forma – me sonroje por su comentario.

- Ya se me hizo tarde, amor discúlpame por no desayunar contigo – dijo – te prometo que mañana lo haré.

- No te preocupes, vete ya.

- Nos vemos en la noche preciosa – me dio un corto beso en la boca.

- No te preocupes, no voy a ir ninguna parte.

- Muy graciosa – sonrió – cualquier cosa me llamas, esta vez si estaré en el área de cobertura.

- ¡Si cariño! – le di otro beso – ahora vete.

- Sue, te confió a mis dos mayores tesoros.

- Yo los cuidos por ti, ten un lindo día.

- Ed… - no me dejo terminar - ahora si ya me voy – me dio un beso mas.

- Cuídate- le dije contra sus labios y finalmente se fue

- ¿Lo amas mucho? – pregunto Sue.

- ¡Se me nota! – sonreí – si lo amo muchísimo.

- ¡Vamos a ver que preparamos de desayuno!

Sue resulto ser una mujer muy agradable, me acompaño a desayunar y luego puso un poco de orden en la cocina, yo decidí leer un poco.

Habían pasado unas dos horas cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Yo voy señora – me aviso Sue.

- Sue, ya te dije que no me digas señora solo dime Bella.

- Esta bien Bella – Abriendo la puerta

- Creo que me equivoque – escuche la voz de mi hermana.

- No Alice no te equivocaste… pasa – le grite desde la sala.

- Bella! – Alice me abrazo.

- Hola Alice – le correspondí el abrazo un poco limitadamente por el tamaño de nuestras respectivas barriguitas.

- ¿Como estas?

- muy bien – le dije separándome de ella.

- Hola Jasper! – salude a mi cuñado – disculpa no te vi. – sonreí.

- Hola Bella… Me alegra que estés bien – me dijo en un tono serio que me sorprendió el siempre era muy amable conmigo.

- Vamos sentarnos.

- No… yo tengo unos asuntos que atender, luego paso por ti – le informo a Alice y le dio en beso de despedida – nos vemos luego Bella que te mejores.

- Gracias Jasper que te vaya bien.

Me pareció muy rara la actitud de Jasper, el siempre fue amable y cariñoso conmigo, me trataba como a su hermana, pero quizás sea yo la que esta viendo cosas donde no las hay, lo mas seguro es que tenia prisa.

- Bella ¿Le traigo te? – me pregunto Sue cuando Jasper ya se había ido

- Si muchas gracias Sue.

- Pensé que me había equivocado de puerta cuando la vi a ella.

- Sue, esta conmigo durante el día Edward no quiere que me quede sola.

- Entonces por lo que hemos podido hablar y por lo veo, Edward y tu se están tomando el matrimonio muy enserio.

- Mas que serio Alice, La relación que tenemos mi marido y yo es de lo mas real, Nos quedaremos con la Bebé pero además nos quedaremos juntos por que ambos sentimos amor.

- ¿Terminaron Enamorados?

- Así es hermana, estoy loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

- ¡Oh! ¡Bella soy tan Feliz! – me abrazo.

- Gracias Alice.

- Espera escuche que dijiste nos quedaremos con la bebé ¿Será una niña?

- Si – dije sonriendo – nos enteramos el día que estuve en el hospital… pero ya no hablemos mas de mi… ¿Cuéntame como va mi sobrinito? – dije colocando mi mano sobre su vientre un poco mas grande que el mío.

- Muy bien… el medico dice que todo es normal

- ¿Alice que te sucede? Dices que el niño esta bien ¿Acaso te sucede algo a ti? Te noto rara.

- Bells lo que sucede es que me siento terriblemente mal… tu te embarazaste por que yo deseaba ser madre, y pues cuando nos llamaron para decirnos que estabas en el hospital, me sentí culpable por que de no haber estado esperando un bebé tu estarías bien haciendo tu vida normal

- ¡Cállate! Alice no digas eso, en primer lugar tu no tienes la culpa de nada, ya que tu no me obligaste a hacerlo, y en segundo lugar de no haberme practicado esa inseminación, Edward y yo no nos habríamos casado y no seriamos felices.

- De verdad eres feliz… es decir tuviste que dejar tu trabajo.

- Si deje mi trabajo… pero durante las ultimas semanas ya no era igual, lo que antes me complacía ya no lo hacia , Edward y mi hija le han dado un sentido diferente a mi vida, ya no podría volver ser de nuevo simplemente la juez Swan.

Aclarado el punto mi hermana volvió a ser la misma de siempre luego de que Sue nos llevara el té, seguimos platicando sobre como estaba decorando la habitación de su hijo, sobre los posibles nombres, también me contó que la habitación para mi hija estaba vacía en su casa, ya que ella tenia la esperanza que yo pensara bien la cosas y me quedara con ella, y Jasper pensaba que era mejor saber el sexo del bebé para luego decorarla… me alivio mucho saber que ellos no se habían formando la idea sobre tener dos bebes, así no me sentía como que les quitaba algo al quedarnos Edward y yo con mi hija.

Almorzamos juntas y justo cuando estábamos terminando Edward me llamo por teléfono. Alice se empeño en ayudarle a Sue con los platos y a mi me mandaron directito a sentarme al sofá de la sala.

- ¡Hola Señor Cullen!

- _¡Hola amor!_

- Creerás que estoy loca… pero ya te extraño.

- _Entonces yo estoy más loco por que te extraño desde que Salí del departamento_ – su comentario me hizo sonreír como boba.

- ¿Como va tu día?

- _Muy normal amor y ¿el tuyo?_

- Alice vino temprano y en este momento esta en la cocina con Sue – me quede callada

- _¿Por que te quedaste callada? _

- Es que Alice estaba preocupada por algo, pero en cuanto hablamos volvió a ser la misma… pero te cuento todo en la noche.

- _¿Jasper esta con ustedes?_ – pregunto.

- No, solo vino a dejar a Alice, pero sabes lo note serio.

- _¿Serio?_

- No me hagas caso… debe estar preocupado por algo del trabajo.

- _Cariño nos vemos en la noche, ahora debo de ir a almorzar._

- Ok hasta la noche… un beso

- _Un beso también para ti, bye _

- ¿Edward?

- _Si_

- Te amo.

- _Yo también te amo mi Bells._

Alice y yo continuamos hablando hasta media tarde cuando Jasper llego por ella, pero al parecer tenia prisa por que no subió por ella, sino que solo le aviso que estaba esperándola afuera.

**EPOV**

No imagine que en tan poco tiempo me acostumbraría a la presencia de Bella, apenas estaba conduciendo hacia la oficina cuando ya la estaba extrañándola, pensé en llamarla pero no quise parecer desesperado.

Decidí intentar concentrarme en el informe que debía presentar, al principio me costo un poco, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de salir a almorzar por lo que llame a mi esposa, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

- _¡Hola Señor Cullen! –_ sonreí ante su saludo.

- ¡Hola amor!

- _Creerás que estoy loca… pero ya te extraño._

- Entonces yo estoy mas loco por que te extraño desde que Salí del departamento – le dije sinceramente.

- _¿Cómo va tu día?_- me pregunto su voz me pareció dulce.

- Muy normal amor y ¿el tuyo?

- _Alice vino temprano y en este momento esta el la cocina con Sue_ – pero por alguna razón no continuo.

- ¿Por que te quedaste callada?

- _Es que Alice estaba preocupada por algo, pero en cuanto hablamos volvió a ser la misma… pero te cuento todo en la noche. _– quizás tenia temor que Alice la escuchara.

- ¿Jasper esta con ustedes? – pregunte, desde hace días, la actitud de Jasper me tenia desconcertado, antes hablábamos por teléfono casi todos los días, y desde que Bella estuvo en el hospital estaba muy distanciado de nosotros.

La situación con Jasper la solucionaría este mismo día, ya que había quedado de almorzar con el para hablar un poco.

- _No, solo vino a dejar a Alice, pero sabes lo note serio._

- ¿Serio? – no me gusto lo que dijo Bella ya que no quería que la actitud de nadie le afectara.

- _No me hagas caso… debe estar preocupado por algo del trabajo_ – su comentario me tranquilizo.

- Cariño nos vemos en la noche, ahora debo de ir a almorzar.

- _Ok hasta la noche… un beso._

- Un beso también para ti, bye

En el momento que iba a colgar escuche que Bella dijo mi nombre.

- _¿Edward?_

- Si

- _Te amo – _Mi corazón empezó a bailar de alegría y en mi boca apareció una sonrisa de bobo_._

- Yo también te amo mi Bells.

Salí del edificio, y conduje mi volvo hasta el restaurante, cuando entre me di cuenta que Jasper ya se encontraba ahí.

- Buenas tardes Jasper disculpa el retraso – me disculpe.

- Buenas tardes, no te preocupes acabo de llegar.

Nos tomaron la orden y algo que nunca había sucedió un momento de un gran silencio entre los dos, un silencio que Jasper interrumpió.

- ¿De que me querías hablar Edward?

- Me alegra que seas directo ¿me gustaría saber por que tu compartimiento tan distante con mi mujer y conmigo? y ¿Por qué me mentiste el día que te pedí que fueras a mi casa con Alice?

- Cuando me llamaste, sabia que era por esto… bien… se que te mereces una explicación por eres mi amigo.

- Esta bien te escuchare, pero luego me escucharas tu a mi.

- Me parece justo – me dijo viéndome a los ojos – Te mentí para no ir al apartamento de Bella, por quiero mantener a Alice lejos de lo que le pueda hacer daño.

- Explícate no te entiendo, no querrás decir que Bella le puede hacer daño a Alice, por que eso es imposible.

- Tú no conoces a Bella, ella siempre fue una mujer independiente, nunca nos ha necesitado, por mucho que Alice y yo hemos intentado acercarnos a ella siempre nos ha mantenido alejados.

- Aunque no lo creas, en estos pocos meses he llegado a conocer a la verdadera Bella, no la fría e indiferente juez, sino a la Bella, dulce y a veces insegura, pero aun no entiendo tu comportamiento.

- El día que nos avisaron que Bella estaba en el hospital, vi a mi Alice muy afectada, lo único que quería era estar con su hermana, incluso me dijo que si algo le sucedía la única culpable seria ella, en ese momento me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que nada afectara a Alice y a mi hijo. Bella siempre seria la misma mujer que no necesita de nadie mas que ella, y antes que ella alejara a Alice como siempre lo hacia, lo haría yo. Se que suena egoísta pero solo lo hago por amor a mi esposa.

- Entiendo que quieras proteger a Alice, pero créeme que Bella adora a su hermana y nunca haría algo para lastimarla.

- Se que ambas se quieren mucho y que _concientemente_ Bella nunca le haría daño.

- Además si esta mañana te hubieras tomado unos segundos para ver los ojos de Bella, sabrías que la mujer dura que tu conociste, hoy es una hermosa mujer capaz de dar mucho amor.

- ¿Dar amor? A que te refieres…. Además ¿como sabes que estuve por la mañana con ella?

- Es simple, hable con ella por teléfono, talvez no tendría que decirte esto, pero tu sabes que mi matrimonio con Bella fue solamente para que ella no perdiera su trabajo, pues aunque inicio como una farsa, hoy amo a mi esposa y estoy seguro que ella me ama a mi, y si tomamos la decisión de quedarnos con nuestra hija es por que seremos una familia con todo lo que ello implica.

Me tome un tiempo, para elegir bien las palabras que queria decir.

- Jasper, hay algo mas que deseo decirte y es que me parece que a ti se te olvida que Bella esta embarazada por que Alice y tu deseaban tener un hijo, y que cuando se enteraron que esperaban ustedes uno propio, se comportaron de forma egoísta y para muestra simplemente el hecho de alejarse de ella cuando tuvo complicaciones con su embarazo. Es decir ella cambio su estilo de vida, por ustedes y ¿ustedes que hicieron? enfocarse al cien por ciento en el bebe que esperan

- Nunca lo vi esa forma… siempre he querido ser padre y cuando nos dijeron a Alice y mi que nos seria casi imposible concebir, me dolió mucho, después me entusiasme mucho cuando Bella fue inseminada, pero cuando Alice me dijo que estaba embarazada, algo dentro de mi cambio y me di cuenta que tendría un hijo mío y de Alice.

- Tu me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para evitar que algo le afectara a Alice, pues yo te digo lo mismo, haré lo que sea posible para evitarle malos ratos a mi mujer, por que te ruego que cuando estés frente a ella, seas agradable, y no intentes separarlas ya que su relación de hermanas nació antes que la que y tu y yo podamos tener con ellas como maridos.

- ¿Crees que puedas llegar a ser feliz con Bella? – pregunto.

- Ya soy feliz amigo – asegure.

- Te creo, nunca te había visto preocuparte tanto por una mujer… pensare en lo me dijiste.

- Me alegra.

- Debo irme, necesito hacer un par de cosas antes de ir por Alice.

- Hasta pronto, vete yo me encargo de cuenta yo te invite.

- Nos vemos luego Edward.

Vi como Jasper se salía, estoy seguro que mi amigo entendería que Bella se mantenía alejada de todo y de todos como medida de protección para su corazón, pague la cuenta, me fui a mi trabajo, a las cuatro de la tarde, tome mi Volvo y me fui a mi casa.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una maravillosa vista, mi esposa esperándome con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa! – se acerco a mi, paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me beso dulcemente.

- Me encantan este tipo de bienvenidas, creo que saldré y volveré a entrar para que me la des de nuevo.

- Tonto – me golpeo el hombro sonriendo.

- ¿Por que estabas parada frente a puerta?- pregunte curioso.

- Escuché las llaves.

Su respuesta me causo gracia, la tome en brazos y me dirigí al sofá , me senté con ella en mi regazo.

- Te extrañe mucho cariño – dijo abrazándome.

- Yo también te extrañe amor – la bese suavemente en los labios.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados, durante la cena me contó sobre la conversación que tuvo con Alice, me alegre al saber que la delación con su hermana estaba bien, solo esperaba que lo mismo sucediera con Jasper

Me pidió que en cuanto el doctor le diera permiso de regresar a sus actividades, la acompañara a las clases de parto sin dolor, me encanto que me lo pidiera.

* * *

hola!!

Muchas gracias por sus rr, me hacen el dia cada vez que recibo uno, muchas gracias tambien por el apoyo a la historia.

Habia dicho que haria tres capitulo mas decir que ya solo faltaria uno para que la historia termine, pero reorganice todo y los capitulos quedan asi: el proximo sera el de la cita con el medico y un poco de vivencias entre ellos, el siguiente el parto, el ultimo sera sorpresa, por lo que ya no seran tres capitulos extra sino cinco.

me pidieron el capitulo mas largo, espero no se hayan aburrido... los proximos seran mas o menos del mismo tamaño que este

preguntaron un par de cosas, he aqui las aclaraciones,

1 Bella tiene cinco meses de embazo ya casi seis y Alice un mes mas que ella.

2 Bella fue inseminada con esperma de Edward, tambien utilizando los ovulos de bella, por lo que la bebé es hija biologica de ambos.

3 El embarazo de Alice casi se ha considerado un milagro por que las posibilidades que ella y jasper pudieran concebir juntos era casi imposible.

4 Alice ya estaba embarazada cuando se realizo la inseminacion a Bella pero ella no lo sabia por eso es que tiene un mes mas que su hermana.

espero haber sido de ayuda, cualquier duda me avisan y yo contesto con gusto.

me gustaria saber su opinion sobre el capitulo, que les gusto? que no les gusto?, que les parecio la explicacion de jasper? que les gustaria que sucediera el proximo capitulo?, su opinio es muy importante para mi.

Muchas gracias de nuevo...

Con cariño

SC


	4. Capitulo XXI

**¿MI HIJO****?**

_**Ni los personajes ni las historia me pertenecen yo solo realizo la adaptación.**_

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

**BPOV**

Por fin habían pasado las dos semanas de reposo, hoy podría ir al medico y hacer mi vida normal, en este momento estaba esperando a Sue que regresara con mi ropa, le daría una sorpresa a mi esposo, yo sabia que uno de sus deseos era verme con ropa de maternidad, la cual yo no tenia. Por lo que por internet vi un sitio de ropa, elegí unos conjuntos y Sue había ido por ellos, nos los compre por internet por que Edward se daría cuenta cuando los llevaran y eso arruinaría mi plan de sorprenderlo.

- ¡Bella! Ya regrese ¿donde estas? – era la voz de Sue.

- En mi habitación Sue.

Escuche sus pasos y unos segundos después entro.

- Encontraste todo lo que te mostré.

- Si todo – me dijo poniendo las bolsas sobre la cama.

- Gracias – la abrace… yo no se me sucedía últimamente me había vuelto muy efusiva con las personas, deben ser la hormonas del embarazo.

- De nada, te dejo para que te cambies, tu esposo dijo venia por ti a las dos y solo falta una hora tienes que almorzar antes de irte. – salio de mi habitación.

- Manos a la obra – me dije a mi misma.

Me di una ducha rápida y saque un conjunto de lencería nuevo en color morado oscuro mis brasiers no me quedaban, me lo coloque y luego puse crema en todo mi cuerpo especialmente en mi pansita, recordé lo contento que había regresado Edward dos días antes con la crema diciéndome que le habían dicho que era especial para mujeres embarazadas, ese pequeño detalle me hizo valorar mas al hombre maravilloso que tenia a mi lado, el siempre estaba pendiente de mi incluso antes del problema que me llevo al hospital.

Saque toda la ropa que se encontraba en las bolsas e elegí una camisa a cuadros en distintos tonos de morado de botones estilo túnica y un jean azul oscuro.

Me puse unos zapatos negros sin tacón que hacían juego con mi cartera, seque mi cabello y le di un poco de forma, lo deje suelto por que se que a Edward le gusta mas así y me maquille ligeramente.

Salí a almorzar aun me quedaba media hora, después le dije a Sue que se podía ir temprano pensaba pasar la tarde con mi esposo

**EPOV**

Llegue justo a las dos de la tarde por mi esposa, entre silenciosamente, me pareció raro no encontrar ni a Bella ni a Sue en la sala, busque en la cocina y tampoco las encontré, por lo que deduje que Bella estaría en la habitación.

- Bella amor, ¿Estas lista? – le grite llegando a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

- Estoy lista Edward - me dijo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi hermosa esposa, vestida como la imagine desde que comenzó a notársele su pansita, me quede viéndola como bobo.

- Cariño… ¿Qué tienes por que te quedaste callado?

- Bel… yo…

- ¿Dime?

- Eeeh!... yo…

- Respira Edward (**lo siento no lo puede resistir**)

- Estas hermosa – le dije al fin.

- Gracias… nos vamos esposo mió – me sonrió ofreciéndome su mano.

- Vamonos preciosa.

Esta iba a ser la primera vez que saldríamos juntos como un verdadero matrimonio, me sentí nervioso, pero sensación de la mano de Bella con la mía me dio tranquilidad

Cuando llegamos a mi amado _Volvo_ abrí la puerta para ella y le ayude a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto, por un segundo me perdí sus hermosos ojos, pero recordé que tenia que abrochar su cinturón.

- Ya te dije lo increíblemente preciosa que estas – mi amor solo sonrió, últimamente la sonrisa siempre adornaba su bello rostro, me aleje de ella cerrar la puerta del auto.

- Edward – su voz me detuvo.

- ¿Dime amor? – le dije acercándome de nuevo.

- Te amo – me dijo, dándome un beso en el pude sentir un poco de temor

- Todo saldrá bien cariño, nuestra hija y tu están bien, lo se.

- Solo quiero que nuestra bebita este bien, no me importa si tengo que estar encerrada en casa durante todo el embarazo. Quiero que estemos bien Edward.

- Y lo estaremos.

- Lo prometes.

- Lo prometo – le dije.

- No me dejes, nunca – me pidió acercándome a ella para que la abrazara.

- Nunca lo haré, te amo – le asegure – ahora vamonos… sino no llegaremos a la cita.

Legamos justo cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada.

- Señora Cullen, la doctora Weber la atenderá en unos minutos – nos indico una enfermera.

- Gracias señorita.

- ¿Doctora Weber?, ¿Amor el doctor que te hizo la inseminación no se apellidaba Yorkie?

- Si, pero yo preferí que el control del embarazo lo llevara, mi ginecóloga.

- Señora Cullen, puede pasar – nos informo la enfermera.

- Vamos cariño – tomo mi mano, la enfermera nos dedicó una mirada extraña.

- Mi esposo entra conmigo – le dijo a la señorita.

Entramos juntos al consultorio y nos sentamos frente al escritorio de una mujer joven al parecer era la doctora de Bella.

- Isabella me alegra verte bien – le dijo la doctora a mi Bella.

- Gracias Angela, antes que nada déjame presentarte a mi marido Edward Cullen.

- Encantada señor Cullen me da gusto que la acompañe, esta mujer es poco necia.

- A veces suele serlo – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Me preocupe mucho cuando recibí el diagnostico y los resultados del la crisis que tuviste hace dos semanas.

- He seguido las indicaciones del medico que me atendió al pie de la letra.

- Me gustaría realizarte un ultrasonido, de rutina, tu sabes el procedimiento.

Nos dirigimos a la otra sala, Bella se acostó, subió su camisa dejando al descubierto su abdomen, colocaron un gel como la vez anterior, y luego paso un aparatito sobre su piel.

- Parece que esta nena esta bien.

- ¿Segura Angela? – pregunto mi esposa

- Muy segura es mas parece que nunca le ocurrió nada, esta tranquila, sus medidas son normales al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos… Escuchen.

Escuche los latidos de mi hija de nuevo y además que se ella y mi mujer están bien.

- Mi princesa hizo su primera travesura, preocuparnos a su mamá y a mi.

- Todo esta normal, puedes regresar a tu vida normal Isabella, pero siempre alerta y con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Mi vida normal completamente? – pregunto mi esposa.

- Si, aunque te recomiendo que no regreses al trabajo, aprovecha estos meses que estarás de baja para consentirte.

- No tenía contemplado regresar. Me refiero es si ya puedo… - Bella no pudo terminar la pregunta por que Angela la interrumpió.

- Si te preguntas si puedes regresar a las clases de parto sin dolor la respuesta es si.

- Bueno si, esa era una de las preguntas, la otra es que si… - Bella se sonrojo, mi esposa sonrojada , se veía preciosa - ¿Si ya puedo tener relaciones sexuales con mi esposo?

- Ah era eso – riéndose – claro Bella, puedes hacer tu vida normal – la respuesta de la doctora me agrado muchísimo.

- Gracias Angela, ya nos podemos ir.

- Eso es todo, mi secretaria te dará la imágenes del ultrasonido, nos vemos en un mes.

- Gracias de nuevo Angela.

- Cuídense.

Mi Bella y yo salimos de la consulta y como nos dijo la doctora, su secretaria nos dio las imágenes de mi bebita, eran 2.

- Yo me quedo con esta – le dije a mi esposa – compraremos un portarretrato para ponerla en mi oficina… la primera foto de mi hija

- Entonces yo me quedo con esta para iniciar su album – me informo Bella

**BPOV**

Salimos de la consulta y la secretaria nos entrego dos imágenes de mi hija

- Yo me quedo con esta – dijo Edward con un brillo en los ojos - compraremos un portarretrato par ponerla en mi oficina… la primera foto de mi hija – me encanto escuchar la alegría en la voz de mi esposo.

- Entonces yo me quedo con esta para iniciar su álbum

Una hora mas tarde nos encontrábamos en un centro comercial, yo comiéndome un delicioso helado de chocolate y mi esposo intentando decidir a cual tienda entrar ya que quería entrar a todas al mismo tiempo, y eso que ya teníamos como seis bolsas de ropa de bebé y cuatro de ropa para mi.

- No sabía que mi esposo fuera adicto a las compras – le bromee.

- No es que sea adicto amor, es solo que me gusta comprarles cosas lindas a mis chicas… ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? – quien se podía resistir a esta ternura por lo menos yo no.

- Claro que no cariño, que te parece si te ayudo con tu difícil decisión sobre a cual tienda entrar – le dije justo después le di un beso suave

- Sabes a chocolate! – me sonrió – Me encantaría tener tu ayuda amor.

- Ok! Primero vamos a comprar la pintura para la habitación de nuestra hija, y luego vamos a elegir los muebles, me muero por ver cunas.

- Esta bien señora haremos como usted dice, aunque ya se que color será la habitación de nuestra hija.

- Así… ¿Qué color? – pregunte.

- Rosa, por supuesto, será para mi princesa.

- No me gusta el rosa.

- Umm! En ese caso veamos los colores y decidimos uno que nos guste a los dos.

Edward se salio con la suya y compramos pintura rosa en tono muy pálido, pero también elegimos pintura en un tono crema, y un papel de ositos del que me enamore, para elegir los muebles fue un lio ya que mi esposo como buen bombero, revisaba todas las cunas para ver si cumplían las normas de seguridad, yo estaba encantada de que fuera asi, ya que quería que mi bebita estuviera segura siempre, ya me estaba decepcionando por no encontrarla cuando vi una hermosa cuna, en color de madera natural.

- Edward – llame a mi esposo.

- Dime amor

- Me gusta esa – dije señalándosela

- Es perfecta – me dijo.

- Viene con todos los mubles a juego, un armario, un cambiador, y una mecedora – nos dijo la vendedora con una cara de alegría de que por fin hubiéramos decido.

- Nos lo llevamos – dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Salimos de la tienda felices, en ese momento se me recordé de algo que quería hacer desde que Edward y yo estamos juntos realmente, comprar lencería con el.

- Cariño, podemos ir a una tienda antes de irnos.

- ¿No estas cansada? Deberíamos ir a casa.

- Vamos! Solo una y ya, pero luego no quiero ir a casa, vamos a cenar fuera si!

- No te puedo negar nada, dime donde quieres ir

Lo tome de la mano y entramos a una tienda de lencería.

- ¿Compraras ropa interior? – me pegunto con voz ronca.

- Si, la necesito, digamos que he crecido un poco – le dije señalando mi escote.

- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo en tono muy bajo.

- Pero además quiero comprar un par de conjuntos para dormir.

- Por mi puedes dormir desnuda – volvió a murmurar

- ¿Qué dijiste cariño?

- Que compraremos lo que tu quieras amor.

- Eres maravilloso, ya te dije que te amo – me puse de puntillas y lo bese, el profundizo el beso, pero creo que después se dio cuenta que estábamos en lugar publico por que se separo un poco de mi, pero sin soltar completamente el abrazo

- ¿Puedo elegir unos conjuntos yo? – me pregunto contra mis labios antes de depositar un corto beso en ellos.

- Los que quieras – le susurre en su oído.

- Creo que si me volveré adicto a este tipo de compras – me dijo con una sonrisa como de gato que se acaba de comer un ratón.

Compramos un par de cosas, luego mi marido me llevo a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito, hace muchos días no salía y disfrute muchísimo cada momento, mi Edward es una excelente compañía, aparte de ser un hombre increíblemente guapo, también muy inteligente e interesante, tengo un excelente hombre a mi lado.

**EPOV**

Cuando mi esposa me hizo entrar en la tienda de lencería, pensé ¡Esta mujer quiere matarme!, pero la verdad fue que me encanto comprar todo ese tipo de cosas, amo verla sonreír, nos la pasamos muy bien en la cena, cada vez me convencía de lo compatibles que éramos Bella y yo, que ciego fui antes al no darme cuanta de esto.

- ¡Gracias Edward! – escuche decir a mi esposa.

- ¿Qué agradeces amor? – pregunte.

- Gracias por acompañarme y por hacerme pasar un maravillosa tarde.

- No tienes que agradecer, nada preciosa… para mi también fue una maravillosa tarde.

- Ummm! En ese caso creo que no hay mejor forma para cerrar con broche de oro que con una maravillosa noche también… ¿Qué opina usted señor Cullen?

- Muy de acuerdo con usted señora Cullen.

- Vamos a la habitación, entonces – me dijo tomándome la mano.

Entramos a la habitación, Bella me sorprendió, empujándome a la cama.

- Creo que alguien esta impaciente – le dije.

- Solo un poco – me sonrió – no te muevas – ordeno

- Como usted diga señora juez – la bromee, ella rió.

Poco a poco desbrocho uno a uno de los botones de su camisa, regalándome la maravillosa vista de sus pechos cubierto por un sostén de encaje en color violeta, se quito la prenda completamente lanzándola al suelo, después llevo sus hermosas y delicadas manos al borde de su jean y los bajo sin dificultad al no tener broche por ser premamá , ¡wow! Sus bragas hacían juego con su sostén.

- Amor vas matarme – fue lo único que logre decirle.

- ¿Estas muy vestido no crees? – me pregunto acercándose a mi.

- Ahora mismo lo soluciono – lleve mis manos al inicio de los botones de mi camisa – pero ella me detuvo.

- Déjame hacerlo a mi – apenas pude darme cuenta cuando ya me encontraba en la misma situación que ella, solo con mi bóxer.

- ¿Creo que mi esposa se ha vuelto un poco exhibicionista? – le dije comiéndomela con la mirada.

- ¿Te molesta?, claro no debe ser muy bonito ver a una mujer con semejante panzota – la escuche triste.

- No es eso mi amor, sabes que me encanta tu cuerpo, pero mas que encanta esta faceta tuya, me gusta muchísimo que me seduzcas – la bese muy despacio.

Volví a sentarme sobre la cama, pero esta vez con mi mujer sobre mi regazo, lentamente deje su boca para realizar un camino de besos pasando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello donde deje un beso húmedo.

- ¿Quiero verte? – le dije al oído.

- ¿Que esperas? – esa era la respuesta que esperaba, lleve mis manos al broche de su sostén y se lo quite.

- ¡Si que están hermosas! ¡No saben como las extrañe! – le dije antes de llevarme su pezón derecho a mi boca.

- ¡Tonto! – me dijo.

No le dice caso, seguí con mi tarea, comencé a succionar mas fuerte, y ella dejo escapar unos pequeños gemidos, esto me indicaba que le estaba gustando, saque el rosado botón de mi boca para sustituirlo por el otro, Bella se movió contra mi sexo, buscando fricción y paso su manos alrededor de mi cuello para acercarme mas.

- Eres perfecta amor.

- ¡Edward! Te amo tanto – me dijo entre jadeos.

- Yo también te amo.

Metí mis manos dentro de sus bragas, acariciando la suave piel de su derrier, quite la estorbosa prenda y luego ella me ayudo, a deshacerme de mi bóxer, volví a besarla en la boca.

- ¿Estas segura que puedes hacer esto? ¿No quiero lastimarte?

- Estoy segura cariño, estamos bien, además tu nunca me lastimarías

- Te amo – le dije

Entre suavemente ella, me sentí en casa, entre completamente, su calor me recibió, eran tan suave tan estrecha, Bella definitivamente estaba hecha para mi, encajábamos perfectamente, comencé a moverme, adentro, afuera, despacio, entre te amos , y palabras de amor, ambos alcanzamos el clímax al mismo tiempo.

**BPOV**

Tenía ya siete meses y medio, y yo me sentía enorme, aun faltaba más de un mes para que naciera mi bebé, su habitación ya estaba lista, Edward había pintado y entre los dos habíamos acomodado todo.

Las citas médicas nos indicaban que todo iba bien, Edward estaba mas cariñoso que nunca, hacíamos el amor todas las noches, lo único que me había dejado preocupada era mi hermana Alice, ella me había visitado por la mañana y note que sentía mal pero, ella le resto importancia y se fue a su casa, además estaba el asunto que Jasper se encontraba de viaje, por lo que a estas horas ella estaba sola.

- ¡Hola! – saludo mi esposo llegando a casa.

- Hola cariño – le di un beso en los labios.

- ¿Que sucede princesa?

- Estoy muy preocupada por Alice, esta mañana la note rara, ¿Me llevas a verla?

- Claro amor, ve por un abrigo, hace un poco de frió.

En veinte minutos llegamos, las luces de su casa estaba apagadas, eso me preocupo mucho.

- Alice, soy Bella – le grite desde la puerta, ya me había aburrido de tocar la puerta sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

- Parece como que no esta.

- Tiene que estar aquí, Jasper regresa hasta mañana – en ese momento recordé que Alice , me había dado una copia de las llaves de su casa.

Saque las llaves de mi bolso, y abrí la puerta, la bolsa de mi hermana estaba sobre el sofá de la sala, ella tenia que estar en la casa, una angustia me invadió.

- Alice, ¿donde estas? – grite dirigiéndome a su habitación, Edward se dirigió a la cocina a buscarla ahí.

Me asuste mucho cuando la vi tendida en el suelo.

- ¿Alice estas bien le pregunte?

- Bella, gracias a Dios que estas aquí, me duele – se toco el vientre.

- Tranquila, nena, todo estara bien.

- ¿Edward? – le grite a mi marido, que llego corriendo a la habitación, antes que preguntara algo le dije – llama a una ambulancia, mi sobrino esta por nacer,

- Te llame y no contestaste.

- En la tarde me dolió muy fuerte, y me quede en piso y no pude levantarme, mi celular esta en mi bolsa, no pude llegar a el para avisarte, perdóname.

- No te preocupes por nada, en este momento, yo estoy aquí.

- Llego la ambulancia –nos indico Edward

Se llevaron a mi hermana en la ambulancia, a mi no me permitieron irme con ella por el avanzado estado de mi embarazo, Edward y yo alcanzamos a Alice en el hospital.

Cuando llegamos pregunte por mi hermana, me dijeron que esperara a que el doctor que la atendía, saliera a darnos información.

- Edward no quiero que a mi hermana le pase nada.

- No le sucederá, nada amor todo estara bien – intento tranquilizarme dándome un abrazo.

- ¿Familiares de la señora Alice Whitlock? – pregunto una voz a mi espaldas.

- Soy su hermana – conteste dándome la vuelta

- Soy el Dr. Adams, medico encargado de su hermana.

- Edward Cullen – se presento mi esposo – mi esposa Isabella.

- Señora Cullen, veo que su embarazo esta ,muy avanzado, creo que era mejor que me entienda con su esposo.

- Estoy bien, dígame ¿como se encuentra Alice?.

- Entro en labor de parto hace varias horas, y no recibió atención medica, llego en el momento justo, si se hubiera tardado un poco mas en traerla, ella pudo haber muerto, aunque su situación es delicada, tanto ella como la como su bebé corren mucho peligro, haremos una cesárea de emergencia, necesitamos que su esposo o familiar mas cercano firmen una responsiva.

- Su esposo esta de viaje, regresa hasta mañana – dije.

- Señora, no podemos esperar – informo el medico.

- Entonces yo me hago responsable, donde firmo.

* * *

Hola preciosas!

en primer lugar mil disculpas por el mega retraso, mi bebe alias mi lap esta en la sala de emergencia, siendo atendida, por lo que todo lo que tenia lo perdi, me toco comensar de nuevo, y como todavia no tendo compu, me costo mucho realizar este capi. gracias por preocuparse por mi estoy bien.

gracias por sus RR, disculpen si no he podido contestarlos, intentare ponerme al dia en eso y en las otras historias, disculpes los errores ortograficos, pero lo subi super rapido.

Con cariño

SC


	5. Capitulo XXII

**¿MI HIJO****?**

_**Ni los personajes ni las historia me pertenecen yo solo realizo la adaptación.**_

**Capitulo 22**

* * *

**EPOV**

- Entonces yo me hago responsable, donde firmo.

La determinación de mi esposa me hizo admirarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia, aunque me preocupaba también que ella estuviera bajo tanta presión. Mi Bella firmo los documentos de autorización y luego el medico se fue.

- Tengo miedo Edward – me dijo preocupada.

- Todo va salir bien amor – intente tranquilizarla.

- Si algo le pasa a Alice, no se que voy a hacer.

- Alice es muy fuerte, y ella va luchar por ella y por su bebé estoy seguro.

- ¿Edward?

- Dime amor

- Prométeme que no me vas dejar sola durante el parto.

- No lo haré pequeña, voy a estar contigo cuando nuestra bebé nazca lo prometo, ahora ven vamos a sentarnos y tu me tienes que prometer que vas intentar estar tranquila.

- OK! Te lo prometo.

Nos dirigíamos a un sofá en sala de espera cuando la voz del medico que atendía a Alice nos detuvo.

- Señora Isabella.

- ¿Mi hermana esta bien?... ¡Por favor dígame que no le ha pasado nada! – exclamo mi esposa al borde de las lagrimas.

- Por favor tranquilícese, señora recuerde su estado.

- Estoy bien doctor, dígame que sucede con mi hermana.

- La señora Alice se niega a entrar al quirófano, hasta que no hable con usted.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Por eso vine a buscarla, sígame por favor.

Nos dirigió hasta la habitación de Alice, donde nos dejaron entrar a los dos, ella estaba pálida, aunque con un mejor aspecto que cuando la encontramos en su casa.

- Bella que bueno que estas aquí.

- ¿Alice pero estas loca o que?... en este momento tendrías que estar en el quirófano, trayendo tu hijo a este mundo.

- Hermanita… tenia que verte antes, no se si podré hacerlo de nuevo, y necesito pedirte algo.

- No digas eso Alice, tu y mi sobrino van a estar bien.

- Bella, prométeme que le darás todo el cariño que yo no pueda darle a mi hijo, en caso que me suceda algo, yo se que mi Jazz lo amará, pero siempre necesitara el cariño y una figura femenina. Promete que lo cuidaras.

- Te lo prometo hermana, pero eso no será necesario, por que tu misma lo harás – le dijo finalmente mi esposa.

- ¿Edward? – hasta este momento yo me había mantenido al margen de la conversación, intentando darles privacidad a las hermanas.

- Dime Alice.

- Sé que amas a mi hermana, cuídala, aunque ella no quiera.

- Lo haré – le dije.

- Alice es hora que te vayas, mi sobrino ya tiene que nacer – indico Bella.

Entraron unas enfermeras para llevarse a Alice, y nos pidieron que esperáramos en la habitación. Tome a mi esposa de la mano y nos sentamos en un sofá, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la acerque a mi.

- Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí contigo mi amor… recuerda que no estas mas sola.

- Te amo, gracias por decir lo que necesito siempre.

- Yo también te amo.

En ese momento mi celular sonó, me moví un poco para sacar el aparato del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- _Buenas noches _

- Jasper

- _Si Edward, regrese antes a casa y Alice no esta, por eso te llamaba para saber si no esta con Bella._

- Jasper… Alice esta en el hospital.

- _¡Que! ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo esta?_

- Se le adelanto el parto, en este momento esta el quirófano, Bella y yo estamos aquí.

- _Voy para allá en este momento _– Colgó.

- Bella, Jasper viene para acá.

- Esto será muy difícil para el.

Veinte minutos después entro Jasper con el rostro desencajado a la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto mi amigo.

- El bebé se adelanto – respondió mi esposa.

- ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué le hiciste Bella? Por eso intente alejarte de Alice, tarde o temprano le dirías algo que la lastimara – le dijo alterado.

- Jasper, yo no le hice nada, yo no lastimaría nunca a Alice – le dijo mi Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Jasper, cálmate, recuerda que le estas hablando a mi esposa, – le advertí, auque esta pasando por una situación difícil, no iba dejar que se descargara con mi mujer, abrase mas a Bella a mi cuerpo intentando darle seguridad.

- Como quieres que me calmé, cuando mi esposa y mi hijo, están en peligro.

- Primero que nada, tranquilízate, cállate y siéntate – le dije que un tono de voz un poco elevado, no dijo más y se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación – Ahora intenta ser fuerte, tu esposa necesita que la apoyes, y no que ella te apoye a ti.

- ¿Díganme que paso? – nos dijo mas tranquilo.

- Yo le explico amor – le indique a mi esposa – Bella estaba muy preocupada por Alice, por eso me pidió que la llevara a tu casa cuando salí del trabajo, así lo hicimos, cuando llegamos a tu casa, nadie nos contestaba por lo que Bella utilizó la llave que Alice le había dado para emergencias, cuando entramos encontramos a Alice en el piso, según lo que ella nos dijo le dio un dolor que le impidió moverse para llegar a celular y pedir ayuda, una ambulancia la trajo hasta aquí al hospital.

- ¿Qué dice el medico? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Al parecer el dolor que ella sintió, fueron los dolores del parto, pero como ella no fue atendida cuando lo requería, tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, es todo lo que sabemos.

Una hora después el doctor Adams entró en la habitación.

- Señores Cullen, la señora Alice y su bebé se encuentran bien.

- ¿Todo salio bien? – pregunto Bella para confirmar.

- Si señora, su hermana se encuentra fuera de peligro y usted es tia de un hermoso niño.

- Gracias Doctor.

- ¿Puedo ver a mi esposa? – pregunto Jasper.

El medico, lo vio de pies a cabeza.

- El Señor Jasper Whitlock es mi cuñado – dijo Bella.

- Señor su esposa se encuentra en la sala de recuperación en este momento, la traeremos en 2 horas, pero puede acercarse al cunero a conocer a su hijo.

Bella y yo decidimos darle intimidad a Jasper para conocer a su hijo, fuimos comer algo por que ni ella ni yo habíamos cenado. Llevaron a Alice a su habitación, Bella y yo estuvimos un rato, pero luego me lleve a mi esposa a casa, para que descansara. Al día siguiente, llegamos muy temprano al hospital.

Encontramos una Alice muy sonriente, con un bultito de color celeste en los brazos.

- Buenos días, que bueno que vinieron – nos saludo mi cuñada.

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Bella.

- Estoy bien hermanita, disculpa el susto que te hice pasar – se disculpó

- No lo vuelvas hacer – Bella sonrió.

- No lo haré, ahora ven acérquense a conocer su sobrino.

Bella miro a Jasper, y el bajo la cabeza.

- Vamos – le dije tomándola del brazo.

- Les presento a Alan – informo Alice, entregándole el bebé la Bella en los brazos.

- Es precioso – dije mirándolo – Me alegra que estés bien.

- Gracias Edward.

Jasper se acerco a nosotros, su rostro se veía apenado.

- Bella yo… - inicio diciendo mi amigo.

- Deja de hablar como idiota y dile a mi hermana lo que tienes que decirle – le dijo muy sería Alice a su esposo.

- Bella perdóname por lo que te dije ayer, fui un completo idiota, no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte por salvar a mi familia, el medico me dijo que trajeron a Alice justo a tiempo.

- No hablemos mas del asunto, tu estabas preocupado por tu familia, y por eso reaccionaste así.

- Gracias Bella… gracias Edward – nos dijo.

**BPOV**

Mi hermoso sobrino nació y mi hermana estaba muy bien, eso me dio mucha felicidad, aunque los comentarios de Jasper me dolieron, se que lo dijo solo por que estaba preocupado, aunque todo se soluciono para bien cuando el se disculpo conmigo.

Alice, Jasper y Alan se fueron a casa tres días después y de ya eso había pasado un mes, yo me encontraba mas embarazada que nunca con 8 meses, esta demás decir que estaba enorme, aunque según Edward me encontraba hermosa, y yo le creía por que todas las noches me hacia el amor dulcemente.

Mi marido, mi marido que bonito es decirlo, el pobre entre yo tenia mas cambios de humor victima de mis hormonas, el era mas cariñoso conmigo, mas compresivo, llegaba todos los días temprano, me llamaba varias veces a día, para recordarme que me amaba, parecemos mas una pareja de adolescentes enamorados que un matrimonio que esta apunto de convertirse en una familia.

Apenas hace una semana mis hormonas habían hecho de las suyas cuando estábamos de compras nuevamente en un centro comercial y mi amado esposo me mostró una vez mas lo mucho que nos ama.

**Flash back**

- _Mi amor deberíamos regresar ya a casa, debes de estar muy cansada – me dijo mi esposo muy amoroso._

- _Desde cuando te has vuelto tan aguafiestas Edward – le conteste algo molesta._

- _No es que sea aguafiestas corazón pero, llevamos ya tres horas aquí, si quieres podemos regresar mañana._

- _Si ahora pones en marcha el plan "dale por su lado a la embarazada"._

- _No mi amor no estoy dando por tu lado como dices._

- _Si claro, entonces TU supones que por que estoy redonda como una vaca, estoy cansada._

- _Princesa, yo pienso que tu estas cansada, por que yo lo estoy, además tu no estas como una vaca, te he dicho muchas veces que estas hermosa – Me tomo de la barbilla para obligarme a verlo a los ojos – ¿Me crees? – pregunto._

- _Te creo – dije antes de depositar un beso en sus labios._

- _Te amo – dijo._

_Estaba por contestarle cuando una bellísima pelirroja nos interrumpió._

- _¿Edward Cullen? – pregunto._

- _Uhhmm!- mi esposo se dio la vuelta para verla, tomo mi mano._

- _Hola, si sabia que eras tu, hace muchísimo que no nos vemos, ya no frecuentas el bar de James – dijo la mujer de la cual aun no sabia su nombre._

- _Hola Victoria, tienes razón hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y ya no suelo ir al bar de James, disculpa mi descortesía, déjame presentarte a Bella mi esposa, Amor ella es Victoria – no me dio ni tiempo de contestar._

- _¿Eres casado? – pregunto la desgraciada que tenia un cuerpo escultural._

- _Si, me casé y estoy apunto de ser padre como te darás cuenta – Edward acaricio mi vientre mientras dijo esto._

- _Felicidades – la tal Victoria esforzó una sonrisa._

- _Gracias, Discúlpanos pero estábamos yéndonos – informo mi esposo._

- _Hasta pronto Bella – se despidió de mi sorprendiéndome que se recordara de mi nombre._

- _Saludos a James – Edward fue escueto, me paso el brazo por los hombros y nos alejamos de ella._

_Cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos comencé a sacarle información a mi marido._

- _¿Quién era esa mujer? – pregunte._

- _Es una cliente del bar de un amigo al que a veces solía ir._

- _¿Saliste con ella?_

- _Si ¿Estas celosa amor? – el muy cínico me estaba sonriendo._

- _Cállate, aquí las preguntas las hago yo y nunca interrumpas a una mujer embarazada._

- _Esta bien cariño continua._

- _¿Te acostaste con ella?_

- _Umm!... ¿tengo que contestar eso? – pregunto riéndose._

- _Ya te dije que aquí las preguntas las hago yo, y tu solo limítate a contestar._

- _No amor no me acosté con ella, ya te dije que me encantas cuando te pones celosa._

- _Como te puedo encantar, si acabas de tener a una mujer con un cuerpo de muerte a tu lado – me estaba poniendo triste, malditas hormonas – Edward, se que aunque no lo parezca en este momento, yo también estuve en forma, y te prometo que cuando la bebé nazca y regresare a estar en forma._

- _Mi vida, a mi encantas tal cual estas, antes que estuvieras embarazada ya me volvías loco, y me seguirás gustando cuando tengas a nuestra bebé. Te amo y y para mi no existe otra mujer._

_Su respuesta me dejo sonriendo como boba_

**Fin del flash back**

Mire mi reloj ya pasaban algunos minutos de las cinco de la tarde, mi paseo en parque se extendió sin darme cuenta, Edward ya debería de estar en casa, me levante de la banca donde me encontraba sentada y me dirigí a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de mi marido.

- Hola! – salude.

- Mi vida ya me tenias preocupado, Sue me dijo que te encontrabas en el parque pero ya estaba yendo a buscarte.

- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde…

- No te disculpes cielo, mejor ven aquí y dame un beso.

Me acerque a besarlo, pero luego me separe. Recordé que aun llevaba la misma ropa del parque.

- Me voy a dar una ducha antes de cenar - le dije.

- Ok!

Fui hasta nuestra habitación abrí la puerta y la mas bella sorpresa me esperaba

Frente a la cama se encontraba una cuna tipo moisés en color crema con rosa, estaba preciosa, hasta me imagine durmiendo a mi hija sobre ella, me acerque hasta la cuna para tocarla y me di cuenta que había una nota sobre las pequeñas sabanas rosas, tome el papel y lo leí

_Para que mi princesa y mi reina estén cómodas, espero les guste la sorpresa, _

_Las amo_

_Edward._

Las lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos al mismo tiempo que mi esposo atravesaba la puerta.

- ¿No te gusto la sorpresa? – pregunto y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me resultaba muy difícil hablar – La compre para que la bebé este cerca de nosotros durante un poco de tiempo para que no se nos complique tanto tener que ir hasta su cuarto en un principio - después de unos segundos me acerque rápidamente a el.

- ¡Gracias mi amor! – dije abrasándolo.

- ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto separándose para encararme.

- Gracias.

- No eso lo otro – dijo.

- Mi amor.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas así, repítelo de nuevo por favor

- Mi amor

Desde ese momento cada vez que le digo mi amor una sonrisa adorna su cara.

* * *

Hola!

siento muchisimo el retraso, como ya les habia comentado inicie clases y pues ya tengo varias asignaciones por hacer, esto no me persmite dedicarme a alas historias tanto como quiera, mañana estaria poniendo el otro capi de no te engañe solo falta revisarlo, pero aqui en mi pais es la 1 de la mañana, lo subo pronto y ya estoy trabajando en el capi de juntos lo tengo en papel

muchas gracias por sus RR, me alegran muchismo cada vez que los recibo, como vieron todo salio bien con Alice y con su bebe no soy tan mala! jejeje como para hacerlas sufrir, dejenme saber que les parecio el capi!

Yo cada dia me enamoro mas de este Edward y ustedes? ya solo falta un capitulo para que finalice la historia!

lindo dia

SC


	6. Capitulo XXIII

**¿MI HIJO****?**

_**Ni los personajes ni las historia me pertenecen yo solo realizo la adaptación.**_

**Capitulo 23**

* * *

**EPOV**

Estoy nervioso de futuro papá estoy a punto de convertirme en simplemente papá, mi hija puede nacer en cualquier momento, no puedo entender como mi esposa esta tan tranquila, hasta anda buscando clase de yoga de esas donde las mamás llevan a sus bebés.

Pero a la vez de estar nervioso, estoy sumamente feliz, por fin voy a conocer a la personita que me unió a Bella, y que, aunque no se, ni como es su carita es uno de los dos grandes amores de mi vida.

Emmett se burla de mi diciéndome que desde que me case y que mi mujer esta embarazada, he sido reformado.

- ¿En que piensas, que no me estas poniendo atención? – me pregunta mi Bella.

- Estoy pensando en la sexy esposa que tengo, Umm! Ella es maravillosa, algún día te la presentare – dije jugando.

- Espero conocerla pronto… es una mujer con mucha suerte de poder tenerte a ti como marido – su respuesta me conmovió.

- ¿De verdad piensa eso? – le pregunté.

- Claro, mi vida, todos los días agradezco haber aceptado cuando llevar a esta bebé en mi vientre – su respuesta me llego al alma, pero noté que bajaba su mirada.

- ¿Qué te sucede cariño? ¿Por qué te cambio tu carita?

- Es que me puse a pensar, que hubiera pasado si Alice no se hubiera embarazado, yo no habría podido entregarles a mi hija a ella y a Jasper, en el momento que acepte ser su madre de Alquiler no pensé en eso, pero hoy no puedo pensar ni el posibilidad que me separen de mi bebita – dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

- Pero no tienes que pensar en eso mi amor – la abrace pegándola a mi – ella es nuestra y nadie nos separara de ella.

- Te amo – le dio un corto beso.

- Yo también te amo – le dije – ahora dime que me estabas diciendo – cambie el tema.

- He estado pensando sobre mi trabajo… pero no se que es lo que tu pienses – note en su rostro que estaba nerviosa – por que la decisión la tomaremos juntos – finalizo.

- ¿Con respecto a que cariño? – tome sus manos.

- En dejar mi trabajo cuando nazca la bebé – me dijo rápido.

- Claro mi amor, después del nacimiento de nuestra hija, tendrás unos meses lejos del trabajo para recuperarte.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero Edward – se puso seria.

- Entonces ¿A que?

- Que quiero pasar con mi hija sus primeros años, completamente, quiero disfrutarla, se lo importante que es tener una madre cuando se es tan pequeño, por que yo no la tuve y quiero que mi hija si la tenga.

- ¿Estas pensando dejar tu trabajo digamos por dos o tres años?

- Mas o menos… ¿Te molestaría que lo hiciera?

- Claro que no princesa, pero a ti te encanta tu trabajo ¿Estas segura que quieres dejarlo?, podríamos contratar a alguien que cuidara a nuestra hija.

- Me gusta mi trabajo, pero ya viví para el desde que me gradúe, mi carrera ya paso a segundo plano, hoy quiero vivir para nuestra familia… No quiero que mi bebé la cuide otra persona que no seas tu o yo.

- Veo que ya has tomado la decisión, si tu eres feliz con eso yo también – dije besando su frente.

- Pero yo quiero que tomemos la decisión juntos, por que los gastos con un hijo se duplican con cada año.

- Si estas preocupada por nuestra situación económica, no lo hagas yo gano lo suficiente para darle a nuestra familia no que desee.

- ¿Entonces no hay problema? -

- No lo hay – le confirme

- ¡Gracias! – me dijo dándome un beso.

- ¿Pero estas consiente que te convertirás en una mujer dependiente?

- Si… y este momento es lo que mas deseo – me dijo muy segura.

- Tu siempre has sido una mujer muy independiente y autosuficiente, contaras con mi apoyo cuando decidas regresar a tu trabajo.

Después de esa conversación los días pasaron muy rápido yo regresaba temprano a casa, quería estar con mi esposa cuando llegara el momento de irnos al hospital, la espera ya se me había hecho larga.

Nos encontrábamos en la cama viendo las noticias antes de dormir cuando Bella se movió incomoda.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte.

- La bebé esta un poco incomoda – me dijo – voy un momento al baño.

Se fue al baño y transcurrieron unos minutos, luego salio muy despacio

- Amor ya es hora – me anuncio muy tranquila.

- ¿Esta segura? – le pregunte muy nervioso

- Tan segura como que ya rompí fuente – estaba tan tranquila.

- Vamos cámbiate – saque ropa para ella del closet – voy por el hospital que preparamos para llevar a la maleta, no te preocupes por nada yo me hare cargo de todo – ella ya estaba vestida estaba sonriendo, que le pasa como puede sonreír en un momento como este.

- Querrás decir que vas por la maleta que preparamos para llevar al hospital.

- Si eso – conteste con la maleta en una mano y con la otra tomando su mano.

- Además yo no estoy preocupada – me dijo.

- Yo tampoco – dije dirigiéndola hacia la puerta.

- Edward, espera – me detuvo – tranquilo amor – me dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Nos dirigimos al hospital, el camino se me hizo eterno a pesar que ir al límite de la velocidad, cuando llegamos tome a mi mujer en brazos y me asegure de entrar rápidamente.

Bella fue llevada a una habitación para ser examinada y yo me quede esperando que me avisaran cuando podía ir con ella, cuando lo hicieron prácticamente corrí.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue mi mujer recostada sobre la cama, estaba tan hermosa.

- Ya estas aquí amor ven – me llamo.

- ¿Estas bien necesitas algo? – pregunte alarmado.

- Si amor solo quiero que vengas conmigo y tomes mi mano – dijo

Me acerque a ella y tome su mano.

- Perdón pequeña yo soy el que debería estarte dando animo y no al revés.

- Lo único que me importa es que estés conmigo – aclaro.

La horas transcurrieron una enfermera entro a la habitación.

- señora Cullen – vengo a suministrarle el medicamento para el dolor.

- Si señorita adelante – dije.

- No es necesario – la respuesta me sorprendió – quiero un parto natural sin medicamentos – mire buscando alguna duda en sus ojos pero no la encontré.

- El medico vendrá en unos minutos – dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

Ángela y otra doctora entraron en la habitación y prepararon a mi Bella.

- Ahora si Isabella, llego la hora de la verdad – bromeo Angela.

Varios minutos después un llanto muy dulce invadió la habitación ya era papá, oficialmente ya era papá.

Pusieron a mi hija sobre el pecho de su madre, era preciosa tenia el color de cabello de Bella.

- Gracias mi amor – bese con pasión a mi esposa.

- Gracias a ti – dijo ella.

- Esta completamente sana – nos informo Angela y la pediatra asintió confirmando la información.

- Muchas gracias Angela – le dijo mi esposa.

- De nada, bueno eso es todo, tu estas perfectamente bien, regreso en unas horas para revisarte de nuevo, procura que la bebé haga su primera toma de tu pecho es muy importante.

**BPOV**

Edward se tomo muy bien que yo dejara mi trabajo, no se como pude pensar lo contrario sabiendo lo maravilloso esposo que es,

Habían pasado varias días de nuestra conversación, yo me había sentido incomoda todo el día la bebé había estado muy inquieta, me levante al baño antes de acomodarnos para dormir cuando sentí que un liquido tibio bajo entre mis piernas, mire el piso, me di cuenta que había roto fuente.

Salí despacio del baño para decírselo a mi marido.

- Amor ya es hora – dije

- ¿Esta segura? – me pregunto el pobre se notaba que estaba nervioso

- Tan segura como que ya rompí fuente – le aclare.

- Vamos cámbiate – me saco ropa de Closet, la tome y me vestí despacio – voy por el hospital que preparamos para llevar a la maleta, no te preocupes por nada yo me hare cargo de todo.

Sus palabras me hicieron reír, yo ya me encontraba vestida.

- Querrás decir que vas por la maleta que preparamos para llevar al hospital.

- Si eso – contesto con la maleta en una mano y con la otra tomando mi mano.

- Además yo no estoy preocupada – le dije.

- Yo tampoco – dijo.

- Edward, espera, tranquilo amor – le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me cargo y prácticamente corrió hacia la entrada, parecía que el iba tener el nuestra hija en lugar mío.

Me llevaron la habitación para prepararme, a los pocos mi minutos Edward entro, a todo esto los dolores fuertes ya habían comenzado y ese justo momento estaba en medio de una contracción.

- Ya estas aquí amor ven – lo llame.

- ¿Estas bien necesitas algo? – pregunto.

- Si amor solo quiero que vengas conmigo y tomes mi mano – lo único que necesitaba era tenerlo cerca, mi mayor miedo era encontrarme sin mi marido durante el parto como le ocurrió a mi hermana. Edward se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano

- Perdón pequeña yo soy el que debería estarte dando animo y no al revés.

- Lo único que me importa es que estés conmigo – aclare.

Después de unas horas una enfermera entro a medicarme pero no acepte, yo quería disfrutar el parto de mi hija, quería que todo fuera de forma natural.

Mi hijita por fin nació, la pusieron sobre, mi pecho, es momento fue mágico para mi, tener a mi pequeño mi milagro por primera vez fue maravilloso. Mi bebita tan pequeñita y tan perfecta.

- Gracias mi amor – Edward me beso.

- Gracias a ti – dijo ella.

- Esta completamente sana – nos informaron Angela y el pediatra.

- Muchas gracias Angela – dije.

- De nada, bueno eso es todo, tu estas perfectamente bien, regreso en unas horas para revisarte de nuevo, procura que la bebé haga su primera toma de tu pecho es muy importante.

Unos minutos mas tarde nos encontrábamos mi marido y yo con nuestra hija, ya ambas estábamos limpias, ella se encontraba sobre mi pecho al parecer le gustaba estar ahí por estaba muy tranquila, pero de la nada comenzó a moverse.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – me pregunto mi esposo muy asustado, era increíble este hombre era capaz de enfrentarse a las llamas, pero cuando era algo referente a nuestra hija se ponía nervioso – llamo a medico – me dijo.

- No mi amor, ven – le indique que sentara a mi lado en la cama, el se sentó pasado una brazo por mis hombros.

Ya sabia lo que mi pequeña quería he iba a dárselo, descubrí mi pecho deslizado mi bata, y mi hija creo que por instinto dirigió su boquita directo a el, y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, al principio fue incomodo pero después me acostumbre.

- Con mi pequeña princesa tenia hambre – Edward estaba muy sonriente.

- Así es cariño – ambos veíamos a nuestra pequeña – mira esta abriendo los ojos, tiene tu mismo color de ojos mi amor.

Mi esposo me beso, me dijo muchas veces que me amaba que nos amaba.

Al día siguiente Edward le aviso a Alice y Jasper que nuestra bebita había nacido, quisimos avisarles cuando todo hubiera pasado por queríamos este momento que fuera solo de nosotros.

Mi hermana y mi cuñado nos visitaron, habían dejado al pequeño Alan con la mamá de Jasper para poder venir ambos.

- Como se llama esta pequeña hermosura – pregunto Alice.

- Amy, Amy Cullen – le dije muy orgullosa.

- Muy lindo nombre.

Por la tarde pasamos solos de nuevo, parecíamos un par locos con nuestra bebita, nos le quedábamos mirando mientras dormía, creo que aun ninguno de los dos podíamos creer que ella ya estuviera con nosotros.

Los primeros días en nuestra casa fueron difíciles, mi esposo se tomo dos semanas, durante el día tenia la ayuda de Sue, pero por la noches era otra cosa, y aunque a veces estaba muy cansada, cuando tenia a mi Amy en mis brazos, esto pasaba a segundo plano.

Hasta los tres meses mi hija durmió en nuestra habitación, luego la pasamos a la suya, ya que tenía que acostumbrarse a su espacio, durante estos tres meses Edward y yo no habíamos tenido intimidad, y yo ya lo extrañaba por lo que esta noche, pondré en práctica mi plan de seducción.

Le di un baño a mi hija, la alimente y luego ya dormida la deje sobre su cuna, sabia que con esta rutina estaría tranquila durante la noche.

Prepare su cena favorita, y postre lo tomaríamos en la habitación, aunque durante el embarazo sentía como una vaca literalmente, mi doctora dice que engorde solo lo necesario, y durante el ultimo mes estuve ejercitándome un poco, aunque no recuperaba mi peso normal, ya no me daba pena que Edward me viera desnuda.

**EPOV**

Llegue a casa mas tarde de lo norma, tuve que trabajar en un caso muy difícil que me estaba dando muchos problemas.

- Amor ya estoy aquí.

- Buenas noches cariño – me saludo Bella saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Y Sue? – pregunte, me pareció extraño ver a Bella cocinando, ya que a estas horas estaba durmiendo a Amy.

- Se fue temprano, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – me pregunto, antes de besarme.

- Muy bien – conteste cerca de sus labios - solo que se me fue el tiempo trabajando en un caso, lo siento – me excuse.

- No tienes que disculparte mi amor, debes estar estresado, ven vamos a cenar – me halo tomándome la mano – después te ayudare a relajarte.

- ¿Y Amy? – pregunte.

- Esta dormida, mi amor, estaba agotada Alice y Alan estuvieron aquí por la tarde y estuvimos jugando con ellos.

Cenamos Polpettone con salsa blanca, mi comida favorita, le conté a mi esposa sobre el caso. Fui a darle un beso a mi hija antes de dormir y mi mujer se adelanto a nuestra habitación.

Entre al cuarto de mi princesa, la cual dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, mi pequeña es preciosa, cada vez se parece más a su mamá, bese su frente con cuidado de no despertarla.

Luego me fui directo a mi habitación, solo que Bella no estaba o por lo menos eso pensaba lo hasta que escuche su voz.

- Amor … estoy en el baño – grito.

- Wow!- mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a mi Bella desnuda dentro de la tina, el baño se encontraba iluminado por velas, según pude sentir con olor a canela.

- Sin palabras señor Cullen.

- Esto me lo imagine, la primera vez que tomamos una ducha – solté.

- ¿Y que es exactamente lo que te imaginaste? – pregunto levantándose para ofrecerme su mano.

- Me imagine… – tome su mano una, ella se levanto un poco mas dejando sus pechos solo cubiertos por un poco de espuma - … una tina…burbujas – poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa -velas … tu y yo – una vez termino sus tarea con la camisa se deshizo de mi pantalones.

- Déjame ver, tenemos una tina, burbujas, velas, tu y yo – lo tenemos todo – lo único que esta de mas es tu boxer – a estas alturas yo ya me encontraba de rodillas a su lado, afuera de la tina – deshazte de ellos – me ordeno seductoramente.

Cumplí con su deseos y quede completamente desnudo al igual que ella, Bella se hizo a un lado en un clara invitación a que la acompañara.

Sentí la humedad del agua y la burbujas darme la bienvenida, me senté, mi esposa se coloco en mi regazo.

- Me permite ayudarlo a relajarse señor Cullen.

- Yo le permito lo que usted quiera señora Cullen.

No dijimos mas, comencé a besarla mas tres meses sin tenerla de esta forma ya me estaban pasando factura.

Bella abrazo con sus piernas mi cintura, intentado acercarme mas… poco a poco fui bajando mis besos dirigiéndome a su cuello… bese y recorrí con mi lengua cada centímetro de el, para luego bajar a sus pechos, los cuales estaban mas grandes y mas bellos, los bese suavemente y los acaricie, sabia esta zona de su cuerpo estaba mas sensible por lo que fui cuidadoso.

- ¡Cada vez esta más hermosa amor!

Bella no contesto nada solamente tomo mi rostro, para besarme ardorosamente, mis manos viajaron desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda y viceversa una y otra vez. Mi amigo estaba mas que feliz y listo para la faena.

-¡Alguien ya esta listo! – me dijo mi esposa entre besos.

-¿Esta segura que quieres hacerlo? No quiero lastimarte – le dije.

- Estoy bien mi amor… te necesito – casi me rogó.

Volví a besarla esta vez con mas fuerza, la tome de la caderas y me hundí en su interior en un solo movimiento, se sentía tan calida, tan estrecha.

- extrañaba tanto esto – confesé moviéndome en su interior.

- Yo también, lo extrañaba.

Bella tomo el control, y comenzó a moverse mas rápido y mas fuerte encima de mi regazo.

- Amor ten cuidado – mi mayor temor era lastimarla.

- Estoy bien – me dijo.

Bella llego antes que yo, después de dos embestidas mas la acompañe en nuestro clímax

- estuvo increíble – dijo.

- Te extrañaba – confesé besando su frente aun me encontraba dentro de ella.

- Te amo tanto Edward.

- También te amo pequeña.

Nos besamos por unos minutos, la ayude a salir de la tina se enrollo una toalla arredor de su cuerpo, hice lo mismo.

Entre besos llegamos hasta nuestra cama la cual sentí hasta que ya me encontraba con la espalda en el colchón, Bella se acomodó encima de mi, comenzamos de nuevo una sesión de besos, quite su toalla y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía.

- Siempre estoy arriba, esta vez quiero cambiar de lugares – anuncio.

Nos gire, Bella quedo bajo mi cuerpo, le hice el amor despacio tomándome el tiempo para volver a aprenderme de memoria su cuerpo.

**BPOV**

El tiempo paso tan lapido mi princesa ya había cumplido los cinco años, Amy era una niña preciosa, sus rizos castaños caiga por su espalda, tenia el mismo color de piel que su papa y yo, y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Era la alegría de mi vida y la de mi esposo el cual cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos, pero a pesar de eso, mi niña era muy buena y muy dulce.

Yo regrese a trabajar medio tiempo cuando Amy ingreso al preescolar, todo ese tiempo me dedique a ella y a mi marido, esto me hacia realmente feliz, durante estos cinco años había tenido la felicidad que no tuve en todo mi vida.

Mi hija tenia mucho tiempo pidiéndome un regalo y yo misma lo deseaba también, por lo que tendría que ponerme a trabajar eso.

Deje a mi hija en casa de Alice, Amy y Alan se llevaban muy bien y se quieran mucho, después fui a la oficina de mi esposo.

- hola - me saludo - ¿Amor estas bien?

- Hola – dije besándolo – estoy bien solo que necesito hablarte de algo.

- Tu dirás – me dijo sentándose en su sillón

- ¿te gustaría tener otro hijo conmigo? – le pregunte sentándome a su lado, fui directa.

- claro que me gustaría, pero no pensé que tu quisieras mas hijos.

- Claro que quiero – me senté en sus piernas – quiero que vuelvas a embarazarme.

- OK! – me dijo sonriendo.

- pero esta vez quiero que deposites tu directamente a nuestro bebe en mi interior – le sonreí.

- entonces esta ves disfrutaremos el proceso me dijo.

Y vaya que disfrutamos en el proceso!

Dos meses después en navidad le dimos la sorpresa a mi pequeña, tendría al hermanito que tanto nos había pedido.

Mi príncipe nació sano y fuerte como su hermanita, creo que llevaba las de perder en los genes por mi hijo era una replica en miniatura de su papá.

No se como pude pensar que no podría ser una buena madre, una vez le dije a Alice que yo tenia el instinto maternal de un engrapadora, pero estaba tan equivocada, lo bueno es que mi cuerpo ya lo sabia, por que hasta mi partos no fueron muy difíciles, pude darles el pecho a mis dos hijos, mientras que mi hermana no pudo hacerlo.

**EPOV**

Mi hermosa familia y yo éramos felices la llegada de Anthony mi hijo fue un bendición, mi princesa, el y su mamá eran la luz de mi vida, éramos felices, nos mudamos a una nueva casa.

Bella se entendía de las mil maravillas con el movimiento de nuestra nueva casa, el colegio de Amy y cuidando de nuestro pequeño Anthony.

Día a día agradecía que mi camino y el de mi mujer se hubieran cruzado, tener un familia siempre había sido mi sueño. Toda la adrenalina que sentí, apagando las llamas en mis años de bombero no se igualaba a las emociones que tenia por cada miembro de mi familia, mi esposa mi mejor amiga, mi confidente mi amante, mi complemento. Antony era mi pequeño diablillo yo era su compañero de travesuras Mi Amy, era la joya de mi corazón mi nena. No quiero ni pensar cuando los mocosos hormonales comenzaran buscarla, tendré que amenazarlos con mi hacha de bombero, lo bueno es que aun la guardo por si acaso.

Mejor de dejo de pensar cosas que aun no ocurren por que ya es hora de dormir a los niños para que mañana puedan abrir lo regalos que les dejo santa, bueno la única que lo haría será Amy por Anthony aun es un bebé.

Me dirijo rápidamente a la habitación de mi princesa a darle su beso de buenas noches mientras Bella acuesta a Anthony.

- Papi! Tardaste mucho – me reclama mi hija.

- ¿A que se debe el apuro en dormir señorita?

- Papi… mami dijo que entre mas rápido íbamos a dormir santa viene mas rápido.

- Esta bien mi amor, ven te pongo la pijama.

- Mami, ya lo hizo también me dio un baño calientito.

- Oh! – es lo único que pude decir, me sorprendí como Bella pudo hacer tanto en un ratito – Entonces te leeré tu cuento ¿Cuál quieres esta noche?

- No quiero cuento papi… tengo mucho sueño – sabia que lo quería era que la mañana llegara rápido para ver sus regalos.

- Esta bien princesa – la acomode en su cama, la cubrí con la mantas cuando iba a darle su beso de buenas noches me detuvo.

- ¿Papi? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dime cielo – eso me preocupo sus preguntas cada vez me dejan mas sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué tu y mami me llamaron Amy? – pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso cariño?

- Mi hermanito se llama como tu, pero yo no me llamo como mami ¿Por que? ¿No te gusta el nombre de mami?

- Princesa tienes razón tu hermanito se llama Anthony como yo, el nombre de tu mami es muy bonito, pero tu nombre también lo es, tu mami yo lo escogimos por que nos pareció que era el indicado para ti – me acerque a su pequeño oído - ¿Quieres saber por que?

- Si – contesto.

- Por que Amy significa amada y tú mi amor eras nuestro regalo y te amábamos desde antes que nacieras.

- Yo también los amo papi! – me dijo con su vocecita muy cansada.

Me quede haciéndole cariños en sus cabellos hasta que se durmió. Luego me fui a mi habitación.

- ¿Cómo te fue con mi bebita? – me pregunto mi esposa.

- ¿Lo sabias? – pregunte.

- Si me lo pregunto un día que vino del colegio… pero me dijo que no te lo dijera por que ella debía decírtelo.

- Me fue bien, creo… le dije el significado de su nombre.

- Lo mismo hice yo – me confeso mi esposa.

Seguimos conversando unos minutos más, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba encima de mi mujer besándola, abrí su bata y descubrí un sexy camisón rojo.

- Es mi regalo de navidad, ábrelo – me beso lentamente.

Y esta demás decir que fue uno de los mejores regalos de navidad.

**FIN**

* * *

hola!

Llego a su fin!

siento muchismo el retraso pero queria terminar bien la historia, y los tiempo que tenido han sido cortos, mi carrera es muy demandante.

les puse de todo un poco, desde hoy iniciare a enfocarme en juntos

muchimas gracias por haberme acompañado a los largo de la historia, cada una de sus palabras significo mucho para mi!

no se les olvide dejarme saber su opinion.

pasense por mi blog, ya subi el capi de 10 de no te engañe!

cariños

SC


End file.
